


Smoke Sex

by kingvandam



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cigarettes, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smoking, Smut, do people still search this tag, i'm posting in it anyway, regal fucks dean while dean smokes a cigarette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingvandam/pseuds/kingvandam
Summary: All Dean wanted was his morning cigarette and a moment to himself.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/William Regal
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Smoke Sex

**Author's Note:**

> for those of you who still search this ship that i love dearly

Smoke a cigarette. That’s all Dean had been trying to do. He guessed fate had other plans for him though. 

It was only seconds ago that Dean had stepped out onto the balcony of one William Regal’s penthouse apartment. Dean had just been looking for a smoke. The night before had been a rough one for him. That’s what he got for going out of his way to piss Regal off. Messing with him was never a good idea. It was especially not a good idea when he had leverage over you. After months of fucking it was safe to say that Regal had plenty of leverage over Dean. That didn’t stop him from trying to get the man riled up though. Dean couldn’t help it. Regal was just so much hotter when he was mad. Even if it was at Dean. Especially when it was at Dean. That was most likely the masochist in him. He liked it more when it hurt a little bit. Or a lot a bit. Which is what in reality made them the perfect match. 

After such a long night all Dean wanted to do was get up and have a cigarette for breakfast. That was still on the table, just not how he had intended it to be. Dean had only pulled on a pair of sweatpants. After prying himself free of Regal’s deadly sleep grip of course. There was no need to really get dressed. He just needed to not be completely naked for the world to see. He stepped out onto the balcony and placed the cigarette between his lips. Before he could get it lit he felt arms wrap around him from behind. Dean groaned. The man behind him shushed him before taking the lighter out of his hand. It was then that Dean was walked over to the table that had been set up as furniture on the balcony. 

“Can’t I smoke my cigarette first?” Dean half whined, mumbling around the cigarette. 

“You can have both dear boy,” Regal whispered into Dean’s ear before roughly bending him over the table. 

Dean had his head on it’s side facing the right, looking towards the door, “What do you mean?” 

It was then that Regal flicked the lighter and brought it down to the tip of Dean’s cigarette. Dean brought a hand up to grip the cigarette while he inhaled. Once the cigarette was lit Regal pulled the lighter away and tucked it into the pocket of Dean’s sweatpants. While Dean took his first few drags of his cigarette Regal gripped the waistband of Dean’s sweats and pulled it down to Dean’s upper thighs. There was the sound of spit as Regal got his middle and index fingers wet enough to shove into Dean. When he was satisfied he thrust both fingers in at the same time. Dean flinched at the action. Letting out a sharp gasp, glad he was now hold the cigarette with his hand and not his mouth. 

Dean was still slightly loose from the previous two rounds from the night before. Regal used that to his advantage as he roughly fingered Dean. He didn’t plan on doing too much prep. He just wanted a quick morning fuck. That was all. Though it’d be hard to believe if it wasn’t also partially to irritated Dean. Call it karma. 

Regal was palming himself through the shorts he had put on. He had woken up half hard when he felt Dean getting out of bed. He had every intent on fucking Dean again in the morning. Dean knew that, he had just been hoping it would be after he got some time to himself. In the shower maybe. Not like this though. Regal thrust his fingers in and out at a rough pace while he continued to palm himself. Dean just tried to concentrate on the cigarette he was smoking. He breathed in the smoke, feeling it cloud his lungs, before it came out suddenly with a gasp. The whole ordeal was really making his lungs burn. 

When Regal grew bored of toying with Dean he pulled out his fingers then pulled out his cock. Regal spit in his hand a couple of times before he coated the spit onto his dick as a makeshift lube. He pressed the tip of his cock to Dean’s entrance, watching the way his whole body tensed up at the action. It wasn’t too long after that Regal was pushing in slowly. It burned. Dean wasn’t sure which burned more, his ass or his lungs. Dean held the cigarette out away from his mouth as he bit his lip. He wasn’t going to give Regal any sounds to derive pleasure from. Not a single sound that he could be teased for later. 

Once Regal had pushed all of the way in he started fucking into Dean slowly. There was no wait for Dean to adjust during. Regal just started fucking him. He felt a hand in his hair pushing down on his head. Pushing his face into the glass. There would be a mark there when he stood up he was sure of it. When Dean got used to the timing he brought the cigarette back to his lips and started smoking again. As he did Regal decided it was time for a change of pace. He started thrusting hard and fast. 

After only a minute Regal grabbed each of Dean’s wrists and pinned them behind his back. Dean whined a little in protest. He held onto the cigarette with his mouth. Each thrust in was a sharp exhale and every pull out was a slightly longer inhale. Soon enough and Regal was nailing his prostate. Dean did his best to keep his mouth shut around the cigarette. His legs were shaking and his breathing was even more ragged. The whole ordeal was an all out assault on every part of Dean’s body. Regal went back to pressing Dean’s head into the table with his free hand, both of Dean’s wrist secured in the other.

Dean could feel his orgasm building. The lack of fresh air only heightening the feeling. It was a few more thrusts and then he was done for. He didn’t offer a warning, he just came, completely untouched. When Dean cried out in his orgasm the cigarette fell from his lips and laid in front of his face. Dean went nearly limp against the table, gasping in lungfuls of new and fresh air. Regal wasn’t far behind him. Regal came with a chuckle before pulling out and taking a step back to admire the way his cum leaked out of Dean’s open hole. 

“Finish your cigarette dear,” Regal said as he tucked himself back into his shorts, “I’ll make breakfast.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @kingvandam!


End file.
